


christmas eve

by prankingteapot



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Christmas Lingerie, F/F, Fingering, Mistletoe, Oral Sex, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: (winter) Lissa has quite the Christmas present to show Maribelle.





	christmas eve

**Author's Note:**

> i stumbled upon an edited picture of winter lissa in winter tharja’s outfit on reddit and had to write a little something about it (bless whoever made that btw, because it’s Beautiful). i really don’t know how lissa would end up with tharja’s clothes (concept: inherit skills but instead of skills she inherits her outfit, maybe?), but the idea was there and i went with it. so, have this silly little holiday fic. enjoy! c:

* * *

Ever since the Summoner had gathered everyone around the main room in the castle to tell them about the magic time of year known as Christmas, every single unit in the army had spent every moment up until tonight very busy getting ready for the holiday. All of their work and waiting had paid off, since now it was only a day away, and all the decorating, making heartfelt Christmas presents, and celebrating was coming to the peak of the season.

A warm fire roared in the fireplace in the main hall, and some heroes were sitting around it, not ready to turn in for the night to their rooms just yet, but rather to enjoy the warm, cheerful atmosphere. Among the heroes in the main hall was Maribelle, who was looking very festive for the evening, wearing a Christmas-y ensemble and matching red and green bows in her hair. She sat in one of the big, fluffy armchairs with a mug in hand (she had opted for the holiday tea instead of hot chocolate to drink), pondering where her girlfriend could have possibly disappeared to this late on Christmas eve.

She looked around the large room, and realized that the members who were currently still here were all couples; Tana was sitting bundled up in Marisa’s lap in one of the armchairs, excitedly telling her all about the unexpected battle she had gone on with Anna and some other heroes earlier that day, while Marisa nodded at her girlfriend’s escapades. On the couch, Lon’qu sat looking uncomfortable with one of the cleric Lissas sitting next to him, as she fiddled with a headband of fake reindeer antlers and gushed over how adorable he looked in them, and Maribelle felt a slight pang in her heart at the sight; yes, she was technically in a relationship with a Lissa of her own, but it still sort of hurt to see her with another one, even if it was an alternate version of her.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a tentative poke on her shoulder just then, and she quickly turned to see Olivia standing next to her chair. She was wearing the homemade sweater she’d gotten for Christmas from her holiday husband over her dancer’s garb.

“Ah!” Olivia squealed, startled at just how quickly Maribelle had turned to her, before shaking her head. “Oh, um, Maribelle, Lissa told me to tell you that she needs to show you something in your room.”

Slightly relieved at finally hearing something about her girlfriend’s whereabouts, Maribelle’s heart skipped a beat. Still holding her mug, Maribelle quickly stood up, giving Olivia a curt nod. “Thank you, dear. And might I say, that’s a...lovely sweater you’re wearing.”

Olivia smiled shyly, looking down her body. “Thanks. He worked really hard on it.”

“It shows. You’re a lucky woman,” Maribelle replied, and Olivia gave another small nod. “Alright, well, I’m off to see Lissa now. Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas,” Olivia replied. Maribelle walked past her, and Olivia moved around to take Maribelle’s chair before the fire, eager to warm up.

*****

Maribelle walked briskly down the long hallway of the part of the castle where the bedrooms were, her heartbeat slightly picking up in her chest as she passed the doors of everyone else’s rooms (each with a name plate for the person or couple), wondering excitedly what it was that Lissa had to show her.

Sometimes it felt to her as if her and Lissa’s assigned room had been purposely put at the end of the long hallway, just so she’d have to walk the farthest distance from the castle doors to the room door (which was especially painful after the long days of Tempest Trial battles that wore both her and Lissa completely to the core; after those days, there was nothing better than reaching their room and collapsing onto the large, fluffy bed for a well deserved nap to replenish themselves).

After what felt like forever, Maribelle finally made it to the door directly next to the Summoner’s room. She reached the hand she wasn’t holding her mug with up to the wood, giving it a quick rap under her and Lissa’s name plate.

“Come in~” immediately sang a familiar voice from inside, and Maribelle quickly reached for the doorknob and turned it; what she saw when she opened the door and went inside the room nearly caused her to drop her mug onto the carpeted floor.

Directly across the bright room from her stood Lissa, looking much different from when Maribelle had last seen her at the Christmas feast thrown for the army earlier that afternoon. Instead of wearing her usual adorable wintery party dress, she was wearing...practically nothing.

She still had her red cap on her head, but now a skimpy red bikini covered her chest and nether regions, while a cape flowed freely around her body. A medium golden bell hung loosely from around her neck, connected to some green ribbon. Green bows that looked like the only thing keeping the bikini up were tied at Lissa’s hips, and it looked to Maribelle that only one little tug would send them down her slender legs. Some leggings topped with white fluff that reached her mid-thighs completed the look, but the real topping on the cake was the smirk Lissa was shooting Maribelle from across the room to tie everything all together.

“Well? What do you think?” she asked, before giggling at Maribelle’s shocked look. Her jaw had nearly hit the floor at the sight of Lissa. She shook her head and opened her mouth, trying to find the right words.

“Darling...what-”

“It’s kind of a long story,” Lissa quickly cut over Maribelle with another chuckle, beginning to stride across the room to her girlfriend, making a point to sway her hips slightly. “Don’t worry about it.”

She stopped in front of Maribelle, repeating her previous question. “But, what do you think?”

Only twice in her life had Maribelle been rendered completely speechless, and this was one of them (the other was when this Lissa had proposed to her after a particularly tough battle one day). “I...well, quite frankly, dear, you look absolutely gorgeous.”

Lissa leaned in and kissed the tip of Maribelle’s nose. “Thanks.”

She leaned back slightly, taking Maribelle’s mug and placing it on the table next to the door for safekeeping, Maribelle still too shocked to do anything about it. “Now, are you ready to come and unwrap your present?”

Before Maribelle could answer, Lissa grabbed Maribelle’s hand, leading her back to the bed and making her sit on the edge of it. Now standing in front of Maribelle, she swayed her hips again, before leaning forward slightly. The bell gave a faint tinkle as Lissa pushed her chest out to Maribelle, using her slender arms to frame them and causing her small breasts to press together slightly. Frankly, the bikini was a few sizes too big for Lissa’s smaller chest size, but she had managed to pull it off even so. Maribelle watched, dazed, as Lissa quickly shook her chest, causing her breasts to give the faintest jiggle and the bell to give another minute tinkle from its place. Maribelle was still too taken by the sight to do much of anything, which caused Lissa to giggle once more.

“Here, let me help you get started…”

Normally in any other situation, Maribelle would have started yesterday on doing anything to make Lissa feel good, but tonight she was just too awestruck by what she was seeing to even think about starting just yet. She allowed Lissa to grasp her hands once more, bringing them to her chest, where Maribelle instinctually cupped her breasts at contact.

“There you go,” Lissa said with a small chuckle, as Maribelle began to knead them over the thin fabric. Quickly, her nipples began poking out through the fabric. Maribelle slowly got her groove back, and reached one hand behind Lissa to where she found the tied knot of the bikini. It was tied a bit tight, most likely to keep the the bikini up and around Lissa’s chest properly, since it was a bit big. It took Maribelle a little longer to get it undone than she’d have liked to admit, but eventually with the right tug on the right string, it came loose, and the tops of Lissa’s breasts became visible. Lissa squealed excitedly, as Maribelle quickly brushed it away to reveal her little pink nubs. She immediately dove forward and took Lissa’s left nipple in her mouth, licking around it with her tongue as she brought her right hand back to continue massaging Lissa’s other breast. She bit down with just a touch of teeth, and Lissa sharply sucked in her breath. The bikini fell completely from her chest to the floor and Maribelle switched breasts, starting with small kisses on her other nipple, before taking it into her mouth and giving it the same treatment as its twin.

“Mm, do you like my jingle bells, Belle?” Lissa asked, and it took everything for Maribelle not to stop and roll her eyes at the lame joke. Instead, she just continued her treatment on Lissa’s nipple, while still kneading her other breast with her hand. She pulled away from her girlfriend’s nipple to start placing more kisses around the sensitive nub, her other hand roaming down a bit to Lissa’s exposed tummy. She brushed her fingers over the sensitive, taut skin, and when Lissa squealed as Maribelle’s hand got close to her bikini bottom, Maribelle pulled away and looked up at Lissa.

“That’s where your next present to unwrap is~” Lissa cooed. Eager to keep going, Maribelle came back up to give Lissa’s breasts each one more quick kiss. Lissa stepped back a bit as Maribelle came down to her knees on the floor in front of her, bringing her fingers back down to the green bows on Lissa’s hips. Giving just a gentle tug, the bows quickly gave, and the skimpy bottoms slid down Lissa’s legs. As Lissa had said, Maribelle indeed had another surprise waiting for her. Maribelle paused and looked up to Lissa with a puzzled look.

“Lissa, what is this?”

Lissa burst out laughing, unable to help it; Maribelle’s face was just too great. She brought a hand up to her mouth, covering it to try to stop the giggles.

“You know what they say about mistletoe, don’t you?” she asked, once she had gotten her giggles under control. “You have to kiss what’s under it!”

A thin string had hidden a tiny bushel of mistletoe just under Lissa’s bikini for this exact moment, it poised to hang directly above her nether lips. “So do it, kiss what’s under the mistletoe!”

Having to hold herself back a second time from rolling her eyes, Maribelle leaned forward to Lissa, giving her decidedly slick nether lips a small kiss. It was silly, but she quickly forgot just how silly it was as she was introduced to Lissa’s taste again, something she was very familiar with and fond of. Licking her lips, she moved her tongue up to start lapping at Lissa’s little bud, quickly causing a string of moans to come from the other girl. Maribelle brought her hand up and used her fingertips to brush against Lissa’s wet entrance, before gently pressing her middle digit inside her, Lissa’s inner walls clenching around it immediately.

Lissa squealed, her hand shooting up to rest on the top of Maribelle’s head right between her bows, holding steady as Maribelle continued. Varying her licks and finger pumps, Maribelle quickly picked up a rhythm she found that Lissa liked.

“Oh gods, yeah, just like that, please,” Lissa moaned, biting her lower lip.

Maribelle continued, working her tongue more feverishly, licking the little bud like her life depended on it as Lissa rocked her hips back and forth. She welcomed the treatment, becoming a shivering mess moving in time with the steady fingering that she loved so much. Lissa moaned, the fingers in Maribelle’s hair clenching tighter.

“A-ah, Maribelle, I’m gonna…”

Maribelle brought her free hand up to Lissa’s bare thigh, trying to steady her shaking a little bit. She gave it a quick squeeze, and Lissa threw her head back, hitting her breaking point. Her canal tightened around Maribelle’s finger as a wave of her juices squirted out, covering them. Lissa writhed and danced on Maribelle’s fingers, as Maribelle continued pumping her finger in and out of Lissa through her orgasm, the pair working in tandem.

Finally, after Lissa’s voice had worn down a bit, she stopped shaking and shivering, bringing her other hand to Maribelle’s shoulder to steady herself as she panted and came down.

“Wow, that was nice,” she gasped, looking down to Maribelle. Maribelle grinned and leaned in to gave Lissa’s clit a last little kiss as she slowly pulled her finger out. She made sure to catch Lissa’s eyes as she brought her hand to her mouth to lick her finger clean of her girlfriend’s juices.

“Whew,” Lissa panted at the sight, as Maribelle licked her lips. “Thanks again, that was really good.”

“Likewise,” Maribelle replied, taking one last appreciative look at how what was left of the outfit looked on Lissa. “I still don’t know where you got your...holiday lingerie, for lack of a better term from, but I can’t say I’m complaining in the slightest. I would just advise you to not to wear it outside of our bedroom, as it would be an unneeded distraction to the others in the army.”

Lissa laughed once more. “Don’t worry, I won’t. It’s only for your eyes.”

That deal sealed, Maribelle shakily stood up and reached her hand to Lissa once more, dragging herself back onto the bed as Lissa came forward. Lissa climbed onto the bed before climbing into Maribelle’s lap, positioning herself to straddling her girlfriend.

“Merry Christmas, even if it’s still a little early,” she said, leaning forward to kiss Maribelle on the lips. Maribelle returned the kiss with fervor, her hand shooting to Lissa’s right breast once more, giving it a small squeeze. Lissa squealed into Maribelle’s mouth, the kiss continuing on for another moment before Lissa pulled away, smirking.

“But since it is still early, maybe you’d like to try it on, next?”

**Author's Note:**

>  **concept** : Maribelle tried the holiday lingerie on and Lissa had a nosebleed.
> 
> hm i have almost 600 orbs saved up in heroes, but after writing this i kinda want to try for w!tharja if last year’s winter banner has a rerun for,,, reasons. 
> 
> edit, 12/18/18: spent about ~150 orbs and got a w!tharja and a second w!lissa! 
> 
> you can add me as a friend in heroes if you want (id is 4438597719; my lead unit is mostly my w!lissa, who i’m very proud of). another shout out to the person who made the edit, and to any readers, you guys are awesome. happy holidays!


End file.
